What You leave behind !
by Rondriana
Summary: At Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts a new DADA teacher comes to the school. This is my first attempt of a Harry Potter fic. I hope You will like it. A new chapter is up. Please R&R !
1. The Arrival

Authors Notes : I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderfull J.K. Rowling. The german role playing system "Das Schwarze Auge" which might appear later on belongs to Ulrich Kiesow and Fan Productions. The plot of the story belongs to me.  
  
English is not my main language so please be nice. There might be some misspellings of the names. The names in the German Harry Potter books sometimes are a little bit different. I'm also not completly aware of the whole english school system so please forgive me some mistakes I might do.  
  
Revwies and constructive comments are highly recommended.  
  
Now have fun with the story.  
  
  
  
Anna Catherina von den Auen was sitting silently in the corner of her compartment in the Hogwarts Express. Outside the sun had already set. Soon she would arrive at her new place to be, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
It had been a long day for her. She left her hometown of Dortmund quite early this morning, going on a muggle plane from the airport of Dortmund to London Heathrow. She also might have used the floo network but she really enjoyed this part of the muggle world. Of course as a witch she was able to fly on a broomstick but with that she would never be able to fly that high. She thought that the German muggle singer Reinhard Mey with his song "Über den Wolken" (Above the Clouds in english)[1] was absolutly right. Arriving at Heathrow she already had to hurry to get to King's Cross Station and the plattform 9 ¾ from where the Hogwarts express was leaving. Fortunately she had been to London before and so she didn't had any problems to reach the station in time. She was also glad that she had bought all her stuff back in the German version of the Diagon Alley.  
  
When she arrived on the plattform 9 and 10 she was a bit unsure what to do because she had never used the Hogwarts Express before. Fortunately she saw a big family of red haired children and parents arriving on the plattform and from seeing them going through a wall on the plattform she knew where to go. On the plattform she was sorrounded by pupils from the school. They where greating and cheering at each other telling storys about their holidays. 'P'oor children.' she had thought. 'How long would they be able to be that happy in such times.' As the new DADA teacher of the school it was going to be her task to teach them how to stay alive and defend themselfes after Voldemort had risen again. It hadn't been easy for her to convince Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, that she would be the best person for teaching DADA. At least she had been succesfull and was accepted to teach at Hogwarts. She was really glad that she got the chance to bring a complete change to her life and to leave the past behind. She had sworn to herself that she would do anything to protect her pupils and teach them everything they needed to know to stay save in the forthcoming hard time.  
  
She jerked upright as the train came to a stop. She had been lost in her thoughts and had not noticed that they arrived at the train station in Hogsmead. She grabbed her handbag and climbed out of the train. Outside she was looking for somebody to pick her up. While doing so a shadow fell over her and she spun around. "Rubeus Hagrid at your service." her racing heartbeat was calming down while she was looking up to see the man's face. "You must be Miss von den Auen. Professor Dumbledore is already awainting you. Just step out of the train station and you will find a carriage which will take you imidiatly to the castle. I for myself have to take care of the first class pupils. So see ya." With that he was gone leaving a perplex woman on the plattform. After a second she regained controll of herself and did like the man had told her.  
  
----------------------- [1] Reinhard Mey is a quite popular German singer who made a lot ernest and a lot funny songs. "Über den Wolken" speaks about the freedom one could feel while flying above the clouds and that all fears and sorrows stay below the clouds and do not seem to matter anymore. 


	2. Meeting the Teachers

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft was sitting miserably at the big table in the staff room. Together with the other teachers he was waiting for the new DADA teacher to arrive. He was angry because again he did not get the DADA classes. Dumbledore had told him that it was to risky because he was now working as a spy against the Dark Lord. Nethertheless he still found that he would be the best person for teaching DADA because of all the knowledge he had after his years as a death eater. But no, Dumbledore had choosen a young woman from Germany over him. On his opinion such a young person not relatet to Great Britain and the problems they had would never be good enough to take this position.  
  
He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door opened and Professor McConagall entered, followed by a little woman with long blond hair wearing black robes. Professor Dumbledore stood up and grabbed the womans hands warmly "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss von den Auen. I hope you had a good journey." She replied with a smile. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for this warm welcome. Yes, the journey had been quiet and good and I'm only a bit tired." He gestured her to a seat between Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Before we go to the Great Hall to welcome the pupils I will just give you a short introduction to the other teachers." With that Dumbledore adressed all the teachers one by another telling her the names and the classes they were teaching. Everybody, expect Snape nodded to her as a short welcome. After Dumbledore had finished the introduction she got up "I want to thank all of you for welcoming me at Hogwarts. I'm very pleased to be here and I hope we soon get chances to learn more about each other." With sat she sat down again.  
  
"Very well, very well !" Dumbledore said. I think we're now ready to go down to the Great Hall for our feast. If you would please follow me."  
  
They all got up and followed the Headmaster down to the hall. 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were swarming into the Great Hall along with all the other students. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron watched their friend Hermoine with deep concern. Her parents had been attacked by Death Eaters. Fortunately they had survived but the family was forced to live in different places. The Ministry of Magic had send her mom and dad to an unknown place to keep them save. Hermoine was allowed to stay with the Weasly family. She had been there for nearly half of the summer holidays. Although it seems as if she was coping quite well with the circumstances both knew that this was a lie. Ginny had told them about Hermoines nightsmares and the long hours she had cried when she thought Ginny was already asleep. But Hermoine was too proud to show her emotions to the others.  
  
Now they were looking up to the teachers table. "Snape's looking as sour as ever." Ron said jokingly to Harry. The boy was nodding. "You see that blond haired woman next to him ?" asked Hermoine. "I think she might be the new DADA teacher." Harry and Ron were nodding in agreement. Before she could say anything else the doors to the hall opened and Professor McConagall entered, followed by the first year students.  
  
When the students had arrived in front of the teachers table Dumbledore got up and knocked his spoon against his glass. Imidiatly everybody in the hall went quite. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before the sorting ceremony will start I have to remind you again that the Forbidden Forrest ist forbidden to every student. The first and second years students are also not allowed to visit Hogsmead. The first Hogsmead weekend will be, as usual, at Helloween. I also would like to introduce you to Miss von den Auen, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." While Catharina got up the students were applauding. "Fine, fine !" said Dumbledore. "We may now beginn with the sorting ceremony."  
  
While the hat was sorting the new students in their houses the three kids had started whispering. "Have you seen how angrily Snape had been watching the new teacher ?" asked Ron. "No wonder." Hermoine answered. "Again he hadn't got the DADA job." "I wonder how she's going to be. On my opinion Professor Lupin was the best teacher we had." Harry said. The others nodded their agreement. "Her name sounds German. So far I had never heared about her." Hermoine said.  
  
They finished their mumbling as soon as the first student had been sorted into the Gryffindor house. They gave him a warm welcome. As soon as the sorting ceremony had been finished heaps of dilicious food appeared on the table and everybody started eating. 


	4. The Quaters

With an exhausted sigh Catherina fall backwards on her bed down in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Imidiatly her cat Hercules jumped on the bed, too. She started petting him while she lets the evening pass through her head.   
  
The welcome of the teachers had been warm. She knew she would make good friends with them. Only one person had avoided her, Professor Snape. She had absolutly no clue why he was behavig like this. Although they had never met before, she knew some things from his past. But he couldn't knew her so she asked herself why his was angry with her.   
  
Now she was trapped with him in the dungeons. Of course she could have chosen another room in one of the other houses. She really liked the virtues the houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stand for. But after she had read everything about the history of Hogwarts she was absolutly unsure what to do with the Slytherins. She came to the cunclusion that in these times there must be somebody to keep an eye on these students. That made her choose her rooms in the Slytherin house. It would be her task to keep the evil away from the students.   
  
After Snape had heared that she was moving into his house he had become even more unfriendly. It had altered in a nearly outburst of emotions when Dumbledore had asked him to show her arround the most important places of Hogwarts after the feast. He did as the Headmaster had requested but it was obviously that he did everything to make it as quick as possible. They visited her classroom, the other houses and the headmasters rooms. He had also told her all the passwords to the different rooms. After an icy good night he disappeared into his quaters.  
  
One day she knew she would find out what was bothering him.  
  
Now she was absolutly exhausted. Nethertheless she had to make some preparations for her first class tomorrow morning. A double lesson for 5th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She already knew she was going to have two important students in this class. First of all Harry Potter, the boy who survived the attack of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had told her everything about what had happened to him in the last four years and he instructed her to keep an eye on him. The other student would be Hermoine Granger, a muggle born witch whose parents had nearly been killed by Death Eaters. She really felt for both of them because like herself they could not live with their parents.   
  
Her whole week was packed with classes from all years. Dumbledore had put on more classes than usual for all the students. That was due to the rise of the Dark Lord.  
  
With a sigh she went over to her desk. She opened a book and started to make notes on a parchment. 


	5. First Class

"Good morning students. Welcome to yoyr first class of this year." with that Anna Catherina went into the classroom with waving robes. She strode quickly to her desk, put her books down and then turned around to face the class.  
  
"First of all I want to make clear that Defence against the Dark Arts will be one of your most important classes this year. So I will not remind you again that I expect you to pay always full attention to my lessons. Nevertheless all the other classes are important as well." She looked around and saw Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan mumbling to each other. She put her hands to her temple and started rubbing them while she watched the boys for some seconds. " Well ... well ... well ... Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan. Though you might not agree, History of Magic is as important as any other class. Never forget what we can learn from history. 5 points from Gryffindor for both of you for not paying attention and for slandering on Professor Binns."  
  
She went back to her desk and took two pieces of parchment out of her bag. "Before we will now start with our first lesson I want to inform you about a project which I'm offering to all of the students this year." She made a little pause, looking around. "It is very important that you are able to defend yourself. Sometimes magic might not work because of many reasons., Due to this I offer a course for self defence. The participation is voluntary. Your abillities will not be graded. You will get a note in your report that you participated the course." She went over to Susan Bones and Hermoine Granger, class representatives of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and handed them the parchments. "You please make shure that everybody who wants to attend the course sign in the list and then return it to me till the end of the week." The girls nodded. "Uhm ... Professor ?" She turned around "Yes, Mr. Potter ?" "Will all students be in the same course ?" "I don't know this by now." she replied. "It depends on how many students want to participate. If there are going to be enough I will make one course for every year or maybe one for two years."  
  
She went back to the desk "Any more questions ? ... No ? ... Well then let us start. For the beginning I don't want to pick up the counter curses again. We will start with protection by magic barriers. Please open your books on page 200 and read the chapter about the "Paries ex ... exoriri""  
  
With that she sat down and watched the students open their books. She then picked up a book by herself and started reading.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she stood up again. "I gues You have finished reading by now. We will start with one of the more easier and less dangerous elements, the air. Please step away from your desks and don't forget to pick up your wands. We need some space." With a wave of her wand the desks shuffled to the walls. "Now watch carefully while I show You how to perform the spell." She stepped back raised her wand and said "Paries ex aer exoriri !" With her wand she drew a huge rectangle in the air. A second later a barrier of 2 meters hight and 3 meters length appeared in front of her. It looked quite spectacular. "This spell will protect you if you are trapped in a walk and you want to shut it. It's not usefull for the protection of your body. For those who want to pass through the barrier it's like to walk through a storm. It will not hinder spells, curses or charms to go through it. We will talk about this variation of the spell later. The more powerfull the barrier is the more difficult it is to pass through it. Mr. Banerji, would you please come over here and try to walk through the barrier." The tall Hufflepuff boy went over to where she was standing. He then faced the barrier and moved towards it, first qick but then he was getting slower and slower. When he stood right in front of it the others could see his hair waving in the wind. He brought up all his strenght to walk on but the wind held him back. "Thank you, Mr. Banerji." She waved her wand again "Infinite cantatum !" The barrier disappeared imidiatly.   
  
"Now please distribute yourself in the room. Make sure that there is enough space around you. I will walk around and help if it's neccesary."  
  
The students took their places in the room and started trying to perform the spell. Anna Catherina went around and helped with the pronounciation or the exact wave of the wand.  
  
55 minutes later two shouts of joy made her stop and turn around to where they came from. She could see two barriers of one meter hight and 1 meter lenght in front of Susan Bones and Ron Weasley. "Very well, Ms. Bones, Mr. Weasly. Let's see how strong they are." She went over to them and tried to walk through it. After a minute she successfully passed through the one of Ron and it took her nearly three to pass through Susan's. "Very, very good for the beginning. 5 points to each house. Class will be over in a few minutes. I want all of you to keep on trying with the spell. Please also read the chapters concerning the other five elements. We will continue with them in our next lesson. Dismissed." With a wave of her wand she brought the desks back to their original positions.   
  
The students started to shuffle out of the class room. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter ! I need to talk to you for a minute." She gestured them over to her desk. After all of the other students had left she started to speak again "I'm very aware of the difficult situation both of you are in at the moment. Professor Dumbledore told me everything I needed to know. I care for all of my students but at the moment you're the ones who need a little bit more attention." She made a pause and watched both of them carefully. "So please be free to come to me at any time if you have any question or need someone to talk to. I also want you to wear this one." With that she handed both of them an amulett. "It will alarm me imidiatly if you are in any danger. Please wear it all the time." They took it and placed it around the neck. "Thank you." they said. "I also hope you will attend my course. You may go now."   
  
After the teens had left the class room Anna Catherina leaned back in her chair and waited for the next class to arrive. She was quite content with the first lesson. 


End file.
